Talk:Ranks
High Admiral ..was position, not a rank, nobody pasts here 1st Space Lord. Sword of the Faithfull was deleted (another CNO position). --dotz 21:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) chat What about some horizontal comparisons? (I don't asking for permision, just is there anybody with boxes proficience? I can type there RMN, PN and IAN lists of ranks).--dotz 10:05, 23 June 2008 (UTC) That's fine. I have the Jayne's books, but I do not have a scanner at the moment. Those have good illustrations. --Farragut79 21:27, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Please check it with Jayne's english edition - sth could be lost in retranslation (Polish translation is questionable, eg. Mr Polish Translator cut off information about Warrant Officers at HH9), I have supported myself with wikipedia data also wikipedia:Royal Manticoran Navy. I wasn't able to translate PRH 9 marine NCO ranks as well as 5 naval NCO ranks examples of appearing ranks * Unia Monica: Admiral, Rear Admiral, Commodore, Captain, Commander, First Lieutenant * Mesa (MSN) - Commodore, Captain, Commander * Nuncio – Commodore, Captain * Rembrandt System Navy – Admiral, Captain * Zanzibar: Admiral, Lieutenant Commander, (Commander) * Alizon: Admiral * Sidemore: Lieutenant Commander, (Commander), young Sidemore navy system of ranks based very likely on Manticoran pattern * Erewhon: Admiral, Commander, Lieutenant Commander, * Chalice - Rear Admiral, Commodore, Lieutenent * Silesia - Commodore (senior officer in sector HH0) * Melungeon - Captain, some NCO --dotz 17:20, 13 July 2008 (UTC)--dotz 08:15, 14 July 2008 (UTC)--dotz 17:08, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Maybe we should add an smaller navies' ranks. My Jayne's is packed away, it will take me a few days to find it. --Farragut79 13:27, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, it is quite incomplete issue, so I showed it here.--dotz 20:16, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, Grayson Marines were a part of Grayson Army, check at HH7. I recommend to merge it together.--dotz 20:20, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::Non military ranks here is questionable thing, may be it should be moved to Masada?--dotz 20:26, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::Like I Said, I only got to HH2, If you want to merge them, put some info down about why they are together and annotate it. --Farragut79 21:18, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Church ranks moved to Church of Humanity Unchained page.--dotz 09:22, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Umm I noticed... Ok I went to the Wiki page and seen the list of ranks and Insignia And I was correct. The Highest ranking NCO is the Senior Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy. Here on the Wikia page the most Senior NCO is listed as noted below I will make the proper corrections. Hi all. Um I noticed that the Manticorian Seinor Master Chief Petty Officer has the (Boatswains Mate) qualifier and wish to point out that I believe that is false. I know my 4 year stint in the US Navy doesnt mean much to most, but the Bosun (which I do believe is the proper Qualifier)isnt always a Boatswains Mate. The Ships Bosun on a surface vessel is the Senior NCO of the Deck Division (which on some ships is actually run by a Gunners Mate which is a diffrent rating than the Boatswains Mate). The reason I point this out is I was a Boatswains Mate and my 1st 'Boat' (Ship but everyone I knew/know called the ship we were on 'The Boat') had a Gunners Mate Senior Chief Petty Officer as the Bosun. Thats all thanks. If Im mistaken due to not having inside information (aka from David Weber) about the Qualifier I appologize for this diatribe. :) VoodooLou 12:54, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for your contributions (your practical experience will be really apreciated). As far as I know the ultimate source for RMN ranks system is Jayne's Review (to be find on Ad Astra Games webpage). Unfortunatelly I got probably useless (in this point) Polish edition and Farragut has no acces to his English issue. However (once again as far as I remeber) I based RMN NCO list of ranks on Jayne's. The problem with wikipedia is there is no source mentioned for its pretty NCO ranks box (I suspect it is mimicking real world Royal Navy). Temporary I throwed some of your changes into references, however finally all of it should be written with Jayne's pattern.--dotz 08:22, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Silesian marine ranks I moved it here - it is probably pure speculation, I have to check it with SITS Shipbook 2.0 (my Christmars gift?)--dotz 20:19, 25 November 2008 (UTC) * Commissioned Officers ** General ** Major General ** Lieutenant General ** Brigadier General ** Colonel ** Lieutenant Colonel ** Major ** Captain ** 1st Lieutenant ** 2nd Lieutenant * Enlisted personnel ** Master Sergeant ** Tech Sergeant ** Staff Sergeant ** Senior Spacehand ** Spacehand, 2nd Class ** Spacehand Manticoran Ranks The manticoran flag ranks are wrong. In SI2 it is made clear that vice admirals have 1 star, rear admirals 2 stars(chapter 9). It is also clear from HH11 that the commander of home fleet has 5 stars (e.g. chapter 69). That rank is referred to as Admiral of the Fleet and Fleet Admiral interchangeably throughout HH11 (e.g. chapter 62). It is also clear that Honor is a 4 star admiral in HH11 (chapter 69), yet she is never referred to as fleet admiral, but rather as a "full admiral". So the ranks should be: commodore (2 planets), rear admiral (1 star), vice admiral (2 stars), admiral (?) (3 stars), full admiral (?) (4 stars), fleet admiral/admiral of the fleet (5 stars) --Sapient 13:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :RMN Ranks are based on Jayne's. "Full: Admiral = "just" Admiral (with no Rear or Vice prefixes). In the end of HH11 Honor became acting CO of Home Fleet and thus "acting Fleet Admiral" (still probably Admiral of the Red). (BTW High Admiral at the GSN). Check list of characters at HH11.--dotz 13:35, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :: If "full admiral"=admiral, and honor is referred as a full admiral while having 4 stars (I quote form HH11, chapter 69: "found herself Fleet Admiral Alexander-Harrington, despite her relative lack of seniority. It was only an acting rank, of course; it went with Home Fleet, and as soon as they could find someone else to give the job to, she would revert to her permanent, four-star Manticoran rank"), what do you call a 3 star flag officer?--Sapient 13:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::4 stars as temporary Fleet Admiral probably (and in the same time she was permanent "full" Admiral) - in such case it is coherent with Jayne's, your assesment and not inconsistent. I can answer your questions concerning hierarchy of ranks (full colonel is a colonel, full general is a general), but unfortunaltelly probably nobody here does care of number of stars, so I recomend Baen's Bar to ask or search.--dotz 14:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::The quote is clear. She would revert to four stars (her permanent rank) when she was no longer a fleet admiral(=5 stars). Jayne's is wrong. I guess 3 stars could be admiral jg and 4 stars admiral sg (="full"). But fleet admiral=admiral of the fleet=5stars. This is unambiguous in HH11. --Sapient 15:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::::One of Jayne's co-authors is David Weber, so rather we can talk about inconsistency between Jayne's 1905 PD and HH11 (1921 PD).--dotz 16:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) So do you have this all squared away now? Since this discussion doesn't appear to be consistent with what's actually showing on the page now (ie,in HH11 Honor is a four star admiral, as Admiral of 8th Fleet, and becomes acting "Admiral of the Fleet" with the deaths of D'Orville and Kuzak—and no, I don't think she'd have been "Admiral of the Red" and ever have been assigned 8th Fleet: that fourth star automatically raises her above other full admirals)--Derekbroughton (talk) 02:11, March 19, 2015 (UTC) IAN Original list of ranks was pasted form wikipedia (unknown original source), but Fähnrich der Sterne – "Ensign of the Stars", is not present in SITS. --dotz 12:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Warrant officer originally posted by http://honorverse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.185.112.215 As a sometime naval person, a former merchant mariner and a Sea Scout (honest), I feel qualified to quibble over the Warrant Officer Uniforms and Insignia in the RMN Officers Guide. A Warrant Officer is NOT just a jumped-up petty officer. He/she is not of the same standing as a commissioned officer, of course, but is viewed as having the leadership qualities of an officer. In the US Navy, the WO is not ordinarily a college graduate, but has come up from the ranks. He/she has higher technical qualifications than many commissioned officers. The WO in US Navy and in the Royal Navy (Which Royal Navy? Really, old chum there is only one Royal Navy.) the WO wears a commissioned officer's uniform with distinguishing marks. The sleeve insignia duplicating PO insignia is not appropriate. As I read about the Winton royals and their background, I am certain that the first King Roger was a West Indian and probably a Jamaican. Therefore, the WO uniform and insignia should follow British practice. Gold buttons on the cuffs of an officer's uniform in the place of the officer's gold stripes. How about the crowns indcated for collar insignia being duplicated on the sleeve cuff? As for shoulder boards, someone help me out here. I haven't spent enough time around the Brit's Royal Navy to know what they used. --EmTeeOh Noticed http://w1.545.telia.com/~u54504162/honor/hh_bible.htm gets a error when visited.Thanks 16:28, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Solarian Commodore Did anybody noticed such a rank? Mesan agent within the SLN's counterintelligence (HH14) was Captain near Rear Admiral promotion. --dotz (talk) 00:41, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Grayson Fleet Admiral Shouldn't the Grayson Space Navy have the rank "Fleet Admiral" between "High Admiral" and "Admiral"? Isn't that Honor Harrington's rank - as the 2nd senior officer in Grayson? After taking the base on Hades the prison planet, she opts to wear her Grayson uniform - "because while there may be an other allied Commodore, there sure wouldn't be another Fleet Admiral" (this is not an exact quote, but I do believe "Fleet Admiral" is specifically mentioned). 16:25, July 18, 2015 (UTC)Koppe Citizen The use of the title "citizen" is a reference to the French Revolution and the communist use of the title "comrade". Syalantillesfel (talk) 20:38, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Chart and List The rank list is needed along with the comparision chart. Syalantillesfel (talk) 21:16, October 17, 2018 (UTC)